1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transfer substrate used in forming a pattern of a flat panel display device, a method of manufacturing the same and a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the manufacture of a large area high resolution organic electroluminescent element panel, the development of a technique for rapidly and accurately patterning an organic emission layer is considered important.
A method of patterning an organic emission layer on an array substrate includes a method using a shadow mask. However, the method using a shadow mask is not satisfactory for patterning a large substrate. In addition, the method includes an ink-jet printing method and a laser-induced thermal imaging (hereinafter referred to as “LITI”) method.
In the LITI method, a transfer substrate is used to transfer the organic emission layer onto an array substrate. The transfer substrate includes a base layer including glass or resin, a light-to-heat conversion (LTHC) layer that converts laser light into thermal energy and an organic material transfer layer formed on the light-to-heat conversion layer.
The laser light may be provided in the form of a spot laser beam that illuminates a spot having a circular shape. A spot laser that produces the spot laser beam is accurately aligned to a target area of the array substrate, and the organic emission layer is transferred onto the target area of the array substrate. Thus, it is important that the array substrate and an irradiation point of the laser light are accurately aligned. However, when the spot laser is moved over a large array substrate to scan the transfer substrate, processing time and alignment error increase and the operating area required of the equipment for irradiating the laser light also increases.